


Comet

by oversizedboots



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s11e01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth, One Shot, Post Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedboots/pseuds/oversizedboots
Summary: She’s a comet. A shooting star. Maybe someone will make a wish on her.in which the Doctor falls from the TARDIS and literally crashes into her companions' lives





	Comet

     She’s a comet, falling through the sky.

     She’s watching the empty air above her, where her TARDIS was before it dematerialized, one arm outstretched in the futile hope that it will reappear, right in front of her where she can grab it.

      _This is bad._ The thought is vague in her mind, which is starting to burn as new cells overtake old. The brain always takes a little while to catch up with the new body. She can’t even remember her name, but her name’s not important right now. Right now, she’s falling, falling, falling. Then there’s the unpleasant prospect of the ground, far below. She should do something about that.

     The air is cold, this far up, but her body doesn’t feel cold. Her body is hot, too hot. It’s burning. Regeneration energy is streaming from within her, leaving a golden trail where she was moments before. It reminds her of a comet’s tail.

     She’s a comet. A shooting star. Maybe someone will make a wish on her. The idea makes her smile a little. As much as she can smile, falling like she is. Terminal velocity. TARDIS gone. New body. New body that can’t breathe the air, it’s so thin.

      _Definitely bad._ She’s gotten herself into quite a mess, hasn’t she.

     She can turn and see Earth below her. Patches of light and darkness. Cities and the country. All getting closer every second that she plummets. _Really_ should do something about that.

     But there’s nothing she can do, and the ground is closer, closer, closer yet. There’s not much to see below her – fields and forest dark in shadow. Off in the distance, she can see the brightness that is a city. Which city is beyond her, but she has more pressing concerns. Namely, the ground and what will happen when she finally reaches it.

     She’s a comet, crashing to Earth.

     How long has she fallen? There’s no telling, but now the ground is getting all too close. A few details emerge from the shadows. Most important is the train directly below her, getting bigger and bigger and bigger by the second.

      It had to be something metal, didn’t it.

      As she notices that the train is stationary and sees exactly where she’s going to crash, she realises that she’s yelling. Panic? Anticipation? A little exhilaration? It’s all a toss-up at this point.

     Then everything’s painful, _really_ painful, when she crashes through the roof of the train, and everything in her body’s gone all wrong but it’s instantly healed by the excess regeneration energy coursing through her. Everything’s burning inside and out, hurts and doesn’t hurt at the same time.

     All at once, the burning stops. She can breathe and feel and move and _live_ again, and she’s right back on her feet. On solid ground.

     She realises there’s people in the carriage, three of them, giving her the wildest looks, like she just crashed through the roof of the train.

     Oh. Right.

     Oh, stars. This is going to take some explaining.

**Author's Note:**

> not my first foray into writing fic by far, but the first thing I've ever really posted online, so we'll see? let me know what you think.  
> also feel free to leave prompts that I may or may not write. give writer-me some food for thought


End file.
